


Severus Snape Smut Oneshots

by MantisAmericAno



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Clothed Sex, Consent, Dom Severus Snape, Don't Like Don't Read, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Good Severus Snape, Impregnation, Light BDSM, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Sex, Praise Kink, Punishment, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Soft Severus Snape, Soft sex, Spanking, Spit As Lube, Squirting, Top Severus Snape, Vaginal Fingering, Virgin Severus Snape, fluff and sex, no beta read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27634708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MantisAmericAno/pseuds/MantisAmericAno
Summary: Requests : open.Any and all pairings with Severus Snape is allowedUpdate : added the smut warning on each chapter, because sometimes, you really just want to rush to the smut. (Speaking from experience)👁️👄👁️
Relationships: Severus Snape & Original Female Character(s), Severus Snape & Reader, Severus Snape & You, Severus Snape/Reader, Severus Snape/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 93





	1. A waste of ingredients

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Detention with the potions master

You haven't felt this anxious in your last 7 years at Hogwarts. Your heart kept beating faster and faster as you approached the cold dungeons. The Dungeons were very different from the other floors at Hogwarts always cold and scary. Just like Snape, only difference was, he had a hot temper. 

You remember the conversation- or the argument, you should say that took place between the you two after the potions class. You were terrible at potions. Hell, it's not like you even tried, you were naturally bad and accepted that. Professor Snape on the other hand was a professional potioneer. So it pained him every time he saw you use too much moonstone powder in your potions or see you put too little of the required amount of snake fangs. It infuriated him knowing all of he's efforts into trying to make you a good student were all going to waste, just like his ingredients. Which is why he snapped today. 

You remember how angry he was, how he barked at you for not following a simple potion recipe. He kept you after class, and humiliated you. Even though there was no one in the classroom except for you two, you still felt heavily embarassed by his words.  
"Students I have, younger than you can brew a better polyjuice potion than you Miss Y/L/N! How can I let you waste my time and my stores on you knowing that none of the things written in the huge blackboard are going into your thick skull!" He yelled. You remember glaring at him, with pain and pure embarassment in your eyes, you felt yourself trying to give into him, but you didn't submit. You never let the tear roll down your eye.

You were determined that Snape was probably telling you all of this so that you can use all of this anger and throw it all into making ONE good potion. You knew that, yet you refused to acknowledge. "Detention, for 2 months! Starting today Miss Y/L/N! I have an appropriate punishment for you. After the curfew begains, in the potions classroom." He roared before leaving the classroom, leaving the door opened. You wondered if anyone heard you conversation, but no one was outside the classroom. Either because they had classes, it they themselves didn't want to experience the wrath of Severus Snape himself.

When you reached the potions classroom, the door was slightly ajar, you saw Snape, sitting near his desk with a boiling cauldron on it and a spoon stiring it. You examined him carefully, taking the site in front of you. Snape was reading a book and didn't wear his usual teaching robes, Instead he was covered with a huge white shirt with the same black pants you see everyday. As you went in to knock on the door, you realised something bad. The door was colder than the Dungeons and the air that seemed to have been coming out of the potions classroom seemed to be very much colder than the Dungeons too. What was he planning?

You cleared your throat and softly knocked onto the door wooden door of the classroom which was audible enough for him to hear you. He didn't look at your direction, simple said "Come in" before continuing to read the book he held in his hands, almost as if he was expecting you. You shuddered when you used your arm to push the door wide open for you to get in the class, and immediately getting hit with the cold temperature. 

You looked back and Snape who was calmly reading his book, he didn't seemed even a bit uncomfortable with the temperature. You seriously considered asking him what his body's usual temperature was, before realising that he too was staring at you. "If you are done blushing and staring at me like an idiot, can I ask you to please close the door and proceed to walk near your desk.... Miss Y/L/N?" His throaty deep voice said it loudly enough to make you flinch. 

You didn't realise he stared back and were now even more embarassed. "Yes sir!" You firmly speak out, after lowering your head and turning back to close the heavy door. 

As you turned back, you suddenly felt as if someone was trying to pull you back, your hands which gripped the door handles were pulled back. You immediately turned around to find the only person in the room, Severus Snape to be in the exact same position he was in, only difference was that he now stopped reading the book. You raised your eyebrows at him, asking him want he was doing, as you knew that it was him who tried to take your robes off. 

"Next time..." He deeply spoke. "Try, to you your words Miss Y/L/N, there are some in this world who, are born without the ability to speak. So I expect you, to atleast use your voice to ask me a simple question" he spitted out. Severus knew what she was going to ask as he had invaded her mind after a few minutes in when she got in the classroom. The poor girl flushed even more, this time, severely more embarassed. 

"Ahem!" She cleared her throat loudly. "What were you, ermm trying to do professor?" She asked. She was no fool, she knew he wanted to take her robes off. This only seemed to have disgusted her even more. "You won't be needing your robes for tonight Miss Y/L/N." He firmly stated, a small evil smile now rested upon his face as he spoke his next few words. "Since the task, you are about to do isn't much clothing friendly... " He said, immediately sending another wave od shivers down her spine. He saw her small face getting more flushed, he wondered, how more red can her face be? He wanted to test that, but for what he had planned for tonight, it seemed that it was enough. 

She blinked blankly at him, staring at him dumbfounded. "I- I can't!" She said. Severus' brows knitted together at her respone. He sighed before speaking. " I, for one don't remember giving you the option to chose whether to have your robes on. I said they'll be off, and so they should be!" He firmly declared. "I can't! Its- too cold here!" She protested. Even though she wasn't lying she wanted to use this excuse to cover up another one of the her reasons. She wasn't wearing any bra underneath her school shirt. She never did, she always had her robes on and only took them off when she went to the bed. Therefore she saw no reason to wear one if they were gonna be covered by her robes. 

Severus, who now smirked internally grew more astonished of the secret he had learned of Miss Y/L/N. Silky little girl here thinks she had a choice, he wondered. He didn't let any of those thoughts get on his face as he quickly dismissed her protest. " I don't feel any change in temperature Miss Y/L/N. The potion class is, how it was in the afternoon. Perfectly fine." He lied, Severus was specially grateful for the weather modifying charm which he used in his classroom to make it more cold. 

The poor girl soon seemed to have given up as she defeated started unbuttoning her robes. Snape, made her process faster with a swish of the wand, getting her robes off her and earning a sweet gasp from her. He raised a brow at her before signalling her to the only desk in the classroom. She nodded, feeling extremely uncomfortable now. She wrapped her hands around each other and kept them in front of her breasts, as to not give the professor sitting there a chance to stare at her softly hardening nipples. 

She felt her feet wobble as she walked towards the desk, noticing that there was no chair either. As she wanted to ask him about it, he quickly answered to her before. "As this is a detention, I thought of making this more harder for you. No chairs. You must face your back and do your task quietly" he spoke, before picking up the book and pretending to read again. 

She understood why he wanted her robes off now. The task, it was horrific. There was a tray of huge flobberworms that rested upon the desk. It was obvious what she had to do. She had to extract the mucus of the flobberworms into the cup that Snape had prepared for her. It was easy she thought. She grabbed the slimy creature, gently holding it in her palms, before the huge worm starts protesting immediately. She screeched at the wobble of the flobberworm on her hand, these were the aggressive ones. 

"Also, I need the mucus of those worms in less then 5 minutes, as I need to thicken my herbicide potion. Without using magic ofcourse." He smirked, at the turned back of the student in front of him. It was impossible. There's was no way she could do that in such a severe amount of time. He knew that, yet he assigned it to her. He laughed internally knowing what was probably going to take place in the next few minutes. His smirk grew wider as he realised something. He immediately grabbed his wand.

The worms didn't stay in one place for a long amount of time, they continued munching of the small pieces of cabbage, Snape was kind enough to give to them. She sighed out loud when she couldn't even probably extract the mucus of one worm. I am gonna die, she thought. And the fact that the coldness in the room seemed as if it was getting more colder did not relax her either. Her nipples which were softly hardening at first now were rock hard and painfully sensitive. She had 5 minutes left to give him what he wanted. 

After successfully extracting exactly 2 ml of what was needed she felt a presence near her back. It wasn't Snape, she would have known this simply by the sound of his footsteps, however there were none. She just felt the presence yet did nothing to change what she felt, that was until she felt hands on her thighs, smoothly caressing them. She gasped loudly afterwards noticing an annoyed Snape telling her to finish her work quietly. He was still at his desk, she wondered whether that was only her. 

She continued her task, managing to now fill the cup upto 10 ml. She seemed delighted and content with herself, however soon enough, she felt Snape walking towards her.  
He probably needs the mucus, so she grabbed the cup that held the mucus and was about to turn around to give it to him before she felt his chest pressed against her back. Never as her time of student in Hogwarts has she even been this close with a student, let alone a professor. Time seemed to have stopped to her, as she didn't know what to do. Her body was firmed as she felt his body, he was warm compared to the cold atmosphere they were in. 

"You're too late" he barely whispered against her ear and then she once again felt the same thing she has been feeling this entire night. Goosebumps appeared on her neck and seemed to have spread themselves towards her arm as she held her breathe. Severus took notice of this, and wasn't gonna let this go. The dark potions master griped her shoulders firmly, having a tight hold before agonizingly moving them slowly, from her shoulders to her elbows and eventually to her palms, all the breathing against her neck. 

*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*

**Smut Incoming**

*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*

She felt wrong, she wanted to curse him out. She had never imagined Snape, out of all bodies at Hogwarts to do this doings. It felt like a dream, a dream which would never come true, but it felt too good to be one. She shuddered as she felt his palms cover her own, realising the size differences of their hands. His looked huge compared to her and fully covered her palms. Out of nowhere, suddenly he force fully grabbed them and slide them off the desk, while bending her on the desk. Y/N suddenly came to the realisation of things. This wasn't a dream. This was real. She realised that she was bent over her own desk by her potions master whom she may or may not have fancied. 

"Tch-" Snape tch-ed. "What to do.." he slowly spoke, as his huge hand began caressing your back. "What to do, of a student, such as yourself Miss Y/L/N? You do nothing but embarass yourself in my class. Even now" he darkly chuckled. Soon, as he was finished, she felt a smooth fabric near her wrist. Incarcerous. He had used incarcerous on her, tying her up. Nervousness took over you and you uttered the single most dumbest thing anyone is this position could ask, "what are you doing professor?" You shivered as nervously asked. He seemed to have given your question a foul grin, before he's gently caressing hands now moved onto her bottom. " Punishing you ofcourse. What else does it look like Miss YLN?" He asked, as he took his wand and disappeared the flobberworms and their mucus from her desk. Under his palms, he felt the tension in her muscles wherever he touched her.

"I- erm.." you tried to speak, having no idea of what you were trying to speak of. You were embarassed, at the thought of being bent over by one of the most hated professor in Hogwarts, although that didn't excuse the fact that your knickers now had gotten wet from the sudden moments that took place. With you being bent over your desk and Snape behind, watching you, that was enough to make you wet. Again, you were disgusted by yourself. Soon, however you felt his presence next to you. He still kept his hands on your bottom, still caressing it gently. You were surprised as to how gentle he was being, until suddenly you felt a shock of pain hit you. Smack! And he had spanked your butt. Immediately after slapping your butt, he instantly grabbed it in his huge hands and began caressing them again. 

"Since you were a first year, I have constantly ignored all of your failures in my class. I went as far as to mentor you potions myself in your 5th year, but yet! Yet! You refused to understand!" He said, delivering another tight smack in you butt. You tried biting down the pain, trying to hold the scream in, but it was getting too hard for you now. "Tell me- What should I do of a dunderhead such as yourself Miss Y L N?" He asked. "Do I have your consent?" He asked roughly. You did not process that, you still thought of how his hands felt on your clothed bottom for you to comprehend what he was speaking. In a instance, she was pulled up by her hair, making her arch her back as Snape once again repeated the question. "Do, I have, your consent! Miss Y L N?" He asked, this time, making sure you heard him. Still you had no clue what he needed consent for, so not to further anger him, you nodded your head yes.

Snape noticed her response and immediately slapped her cheek with his huge palm, making her gasp from what had happened. "What did I say earlier Miss Y L N? About words? Use them!" He ordered. And as a poor servant who served their master, you obeyed. "Yes- Yes! You have my consent!" You said. "Very good!" He murmured in you rear, before lowering you again in the desk, making you bend again.

As soon as you were bent down on the desk again, his hands were caressing your butt again, ever so gently grabbing and squeezing your buttocks where he had but you. You couldn't see but you assumed your bottom was pink by now. You flushed deeply, thinking how you got here. Suddenly, you heard a soft grunt and you flinched instantly. Severus groaned as he flicked up her skirt. "We are very impatient aren't we?" He teasingly asked, noticing how a wet patch has formed on your white underwear. Severus decided to work delicately with you. Since you were still a student with much innocence, he decided he was not to once to corrupt it. He decided he won't be hard on you, yet be stern at the same time, reminding you of how you had wasted every brilliant opportunity you had with potions.

Severus lowered himself until he came face to face with your bottom, he came close as you felt his breathe near them. You clenched your pussy, imagining what sinful acts he may be upto. 

Severus tucked his lonely strand of hair behind his ears to keep him focused on this task. Severus shamelessly aimed for your pussy, oh how he longed to taste it. So without wasting any time, he started devouring her. Sweet moans left her mouth as she left his tongue tickle her clit. She wasn't a virgin, she knew what he was doing. However, everything felt new to her, the way his tongue seemed to have started working with his clit. 

Severus continued eating her out, letting out a few groans of discomfort from her constant shaking. He pulled back, standing straight and delivering another hefty batch of spanks that made her scream.

"You are to do as I say, do otherwise, and you won't be going to your Dorms until sunrise" he threatened her, as soon as he spoke those words, you whined loudly, thinking of what would happen. Severus chuckled lightly behind your eyes, as he roughly murmured "you would like that won't you? You would like to show your dorm mates how much of a slut you were for me huh?" Spanking her, earning a loud scream from the unexpected and continuing. He gasped his hand around her neck, pulling her back, earning him anothe whine before continuing. "Would you like that? To embarrass yourself in front of everyone Miss YLN? Believe me, but if I were to do things in my own way, I would have punished you in the great hall in front of everyone." He roughly said. 

The thought unexpectedly made you squirm and warmed your pussy even more. He noticed that, your stubbornness to submit, and so he did what he felt was right ( which was wrong in so many ways)

The grip he had on her neck, tighten as he pulled her away from the desk, roughly pushing her towards his own desk. Seeing her petite figure, unable to balance herself and very much needing help, make him even more hard. He loved it when they were weak. 

Soon enough, she was on her knees, in front of the potions master, looking up at him with big doe eyes, pleading him to continue. He thought of speaking vial and dirty things to her, wanting to humiliate her even more, but he settled for less as he was becoming impatient. In a moment, his trousers were undone as his pants now fell near his knees. 

She didn't hesitate, quickly noticing the angry red tip of the girthy cock, she leaned forward wanting to have it in her mouth. Severus was quick to slap her, quite harshly, on her cheeks. "Don't you remember my words from earlier you whore! You'll do what I say" he continued, slapping her once again, realising how they were getting as her cheeks turned red. 

"Suck me off" he commanded, and she immediately launched herself towards his dick. She started slow, kissing the tip, giving it the gentle treatment before once again, she was pulled off by the angry professor. With one hand in her hair and the other on her cheek, Severus pulled her back with forced and slapped her again. "I said that you will suck me off , now!" He stated.

It was a sloppy mess, you licked your lips before going down on him, taking as much of him as you could, before pulling back and repeating it. Your vision blurred as tears started gathering around your eyes. The tears started pouring out if your eyes once Severus decided to help you pace up. He was quick, grabbing the sides of you head and pulling you down, keeping you there for a moment, choking you in his huge cock, before pulling back and doing the same again. 

He started fucking your throat, and it went at a unexpected rhythm. His balls slapped your chins and tears left your eyes uncontrollably now. You dared to look at him in the eyes, as you noticed how blissful he looked. The sloppy blowjob made it harder for you to breathe, as you started moving your head away from him, signalling you needed to breathe. But he didn't take it as that. 

Severus assumed, you realised how close he was, so as soon as he saw you wanting to pull away, he did so. "Stand up!" He harshly commanded and you did nothing but obey him. "Turn around, and bend yourself" and you did just that, afraid you'd disappoint him. 

And he didn't hesitate, you were wet enough he thought, as he started stretching you with the tip of his dick, quickly making you moan. "Do tell Miss YLN, Is this your first time?" He asked, not expecting any answers, as he pushed his tip inside her slowly, and at a agonizing pace. "By the way you act around other boys, I am sure some of them have had a delightful time fucking your pussy. One wonders how much of a cockslut are you willing to be?" He asks, pushing himself deeper inside her. He noticed her starting to breathe heavily and he went in, "look at yourself Miss YLN, look at how shamelessly you take what's given to you, without having a single shread of dignity to deny this." He continued, pushing himself almost halfway through before unexpectedly stopping. "Are you so much of a cockslut that you are willing to let, a old Man fuck you? That old man being none other than your own teacher?" He asked, still not moving, letting her adjust. 

"I have wasted several opportunities trying to teach you. If you can't learn potions the way I teach, then perhaps I should change my approach for you. Maybe, if i fuck some knowledge into you, then probably you'd learn a thing or two" he said. Without warning you, he grabbed your hips and thrusted deep into you, groaning along the way while hearing your sweet pleasurable screams. 

It was painful for you, sure you weren't a virgin, but you have never taken anyone as big as him. Soon though, it was getting better, with your wetness acting as a natural lubricant, it hurt you very less now. You moaned and whined continuously, randomly screaming before yelling at him. Severus sped up his thrusts, as he was very close now, he started spanking you once again, and then suddenly ejaculated himself inside you, coating your insides with his white cum.

The both of your stopped and breathed, tired from both of your actions. He held you like that for some more time, before pulling away and seeing his fresh cum drip down your thighs.

Surely, this isn't going to be a one time thing he wondered, before smirking at your ruined form.


	2. An Exhausting day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tired YN comes home from work, wanting to relax herself, but Severus had other plans for them tonight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for all the mistakes, they are my own since I have no beta. Please don't let them bother you, it's late night and I don't want to reread this chapter

It was a exhausting day, her back was too fragile, she felt as if her back would give up any moment and Snap break. She sighed loudly, making her way towards their shared bedroom.

She knew Severus expected today, he expected love making tonight, as last night she denied him of it. She felt way to tired to even think about fucking, so she prayed and hoped Severus would drop this issue tonight as well. 

They had been married for 4 years now, and ever since then, she had longed and prayed for a child to bless their life. But unfortunately, both Severus and herself were always too busy to think and plan the family, which the both of them had wanted. It was difficult after war for him, he had several trials against him, people still questioned him even after Harry Potter himself, revealed to the world about Severus' heroic play in the war. When all of it was over,he didn't wait any longer and the two of them were married immediately. It was a small ceremony, less people were invited, but it was a grand day.

Both of them were planning for a child since their first anniversary, but she had been busy while working in the muggle world, and he was busy playing his role as the new headmaster of Hogwarts. As soon as she entered the bedroom, severus had greeted her, taking her and firmly gasping her in his arms. Ever since their secret affair had started when the two of them met in the grimmauld place, the image of the strict severus she had in her mind melted away as she realised how polite and caring he was towards her. 

He still held her tight, as if it was the last day on earth. He snuggled his head between her neck and sniffed her sweet scent. Her scent had always intrigued him, compared to his natural scent, her's was naturally better. 

She melted immediately in his arms, lightly wrapping her arms around him, hugging him back. She relaxed onto him, she felt safe near him, and she loved feeling protected by him. Soon she felt him pick her up from her spot. She had not even changed her clothes ever since she came back from work, and here he was, already trying to take her. She didn't feel forced, she liked it infact, but still felt troubled and pained in her lower back. 

*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*

**Smut Incoming**

*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*

He gently lay her on the bed, delivering small kisses all across her face, he held her face in his hands and kissed her deeply. She felt hands caressing her chest, the kisses going from her face, to her neck, leaving small and light purple marks on her neck. The hands on her chest soon, started unbuttoning her blouse, once off, he didn't hesitate taking off her bra. 

His mouth now moved from her neck to her breasts, now leaving even softer kisses in her breasts, as if trying not to hurt them. His tongue took over her right nipple, flicking the bud at and unexpected rhythm, while simultaneously playing with her left nipple. He pinched the nipple and a loud whine left her mouth. She started gasping as she felt his mouth on her nipples, her eyes rolled in the back from the small amout of pleasure she got. 

He, got up to her face again, looking at her for a moment, wanting her to look at him before he kissed her on the lips again. She kissed him back, her eyebrows knitting together in pleasure as she felt his hands move down her waist. She squirmed, wanting to pull away, she was very tired and wanted to explain this to him, but he gave her no chances as he kept kissing her.

She whined in his mouth, when she felt his big hands near her heat. She had not realised when he had managed to undress her lower portion, as she saw herself without her trousers and only in her panties now. He slowly starting spreading her legs, before placing himself besides her. He still wore his teachings robes which gave her the thought that maybe he had too, just came back from the school.

The sensual situation, without the need of any potion, heightened her senses. She suddenly felt the air becoming colder and the small hairs on her skin stick up. Her needs, now wanting to take over her. She tried resisting this feeling, but in the end, they eventually took over. she wanted him too now, there stood no question. He looked up at her, with eyes she'd never seen before. He looked very different, with lust taking over his eyes, his naturally obsidian dark looked darker. His hair were a mess too, unlike their natural greasy self, they looked somewhat dry and messy. 

"I've never wanted to do this with anyone but you YN. I am so desperate for this." He roughly whispered, and she slightly nodded, understanding him. She too, wanted a child with him, she was hesitant before, but now, she was more than ready to produce a baby with Severus.

He looked away from her, looking down at the space between her legs, again spreading them apart a bit. He hooked a arm around her, his palm coming in contact with her right nipple, satisfying him with the position and her with the pleasure. 

He slowly started teasing her, lightly flying his arm, around her inner thighs, avoiding her womanhood. It tickled her a bit, bit more than that, it made YN desperate. "Severus.... Please.. Please just..." She lowly whispered, unable to form words as he once again started playing with her nipples. In a Instant, as if her moans did something to him, he stopped teasing. Placing his fingers on her clit, and then on her slit, slowly dragging his finger among them. Her panties soaked through with the wetness she produced, and Severus had some of it stuck on his finger. 

Severus brought his finger close to her mouth, with a challenging look in his eyes, he placed them on her lips, patiently waiting for her to taste herself. She whined craving it and immediately pulled his fingers into her mouth, slowly whined along the way, making sure his finger was wet with her spit. He added in another finger and intensely stared at her work. He became controlling now, starting to thrust his fingers in and out of her mouth at a absurd speed. He tried not to make her gag, but her reflexs were very sensitive. She gagged and choked on his fingers and he winced. He immediately pulled them back, and focused back on your damped lower body.

She sensed, by the look in his eyes, and the way he controlled her, Almost as his hands were about to massage her womanhood, she grabbed his hand, earning a questioning gaze from him. Whenever the two of them made love, it was always rough, never once did either of them wanted to go slow and be gentle, she was guilty of that, but she was too tired for rough love making now. 

"Will you, please...erm.. go gentle?" She questioned. "I am a bit tired.." she spoke. He smiled at her, warmly as if he was trying to comfort her with his smile. "Don't worry, my love." He continued, whispering roughly " I'll do everything tonight, relax" he said, and went back to resume the task she had interrupted him from.

With her spit gathered on his fingers, he wasted no time rubbing them on her slit. Her words from earlier took over his mind. He had waited months to see you from your job, and wanted to fuck his babies into you ruthlessly, but he understood her, and would be feeling very guilty if he were to do otherwise.

He gently, entered both of his fingers at the same time, unaware of how ridiculously tight she had become over the weeks. He groaned at her walls, clenching around his fingers. "Merlin, look how tight you are YN.." he spoke through his throaty voice, and somewhere in her mind, she felt guilty. "I am sorry" she lowly spoke, earning a questioning glare from him. He raised his eyebrow at her, at wonder. He knew, how vulnerable she became when the pair fucked. "Don't be," he conforted her, looking down at her eyes. "I love it when you're like this" he said, however he felt as if that wasn't enough. He praised her more, flowering her with compliments, even if he wasn't exactly good at giving them.

When she seemed less distressed than before, he slowly started working his fingers in and out of her. Her slickness and spit making up for lubricant, he continued going at a small, and slow pace. He wanted to, with all his will, fuck her with his fingers. He wanted to be rough, but he also wanted her to remember that this side of him Exists and fulfill her wish of going slow tonight. 

She moaned loudly now, with her eyes closed and head tilting back from the pleasure she was getting only from his fingers. She shuddered at his touch near hwr nipple. He loved breaking her apart. She looked very fragile now, she looked as if she'd crack open wherever he would touch her, so he reminded himself to be more gentle with her. 

Eventually, his pace got faster, and she started moaning loudly. Her pleasure intensifing when he started leaving a more darker set of purple marks on her neck and breasts. She started shaking from the pleasure, her senses were too heightened tonight, as she did not know why. 

He had to pull his hand away from her nipple and grab her shaking leg, to stop them from moving so much. 

"Sev-Severus!" She starred moaning, clutching his arm, which held her thigh. She did not realise that tears ran down her face, making her look even more messy and sensitive. As soon as she looked her her, he groaned loudly. The Boner in his pants made itself aware to her as she felt it near her thighs. She whined loudly, looking back at him, before pushing herself towards her, wanting to kiss him. 

Her walls tightened more around him, until eventually, clear liquid dispensed itself out from her pussy. She squirted and moaned about it in his mouth. He had closed his eyes, but he flet her tears on his cheek and the overstimulation he was providing her. The liquid landed itself all over the place. Her skin, his fingers, the her panties, the bedsheets and now the floor of their shared bedroom

Until he was sure that all the liquid drained itself out if her, he didn't move. And when he did, it was do quick that she already missed his presence from beside her. She whined loudly at the lost contact. Severus stood up from the bed, quickly rushing to the other side of the bed, standing near her face, and her face came in contact with his huge manhood. It stood freely, tall, near his stomach. The tip had a heavy shade of angry red, and you wasted no time getting up. 

You positioned yourself as you laid back against the bed, leaning a bit, until eventually you had taken his painfully looking member into your mouth. He carved for your touch, for weeks, and now whenhe finally had it, he didn't hesitate holding back his moans. He groaned loudly and she started working with his cock. At first, her pace was slow, just what he was expecting but then, he felt sudden urgency in her as she began speeding up her pace. She sucked his cock as if her life depended on it, and if she hadn't told Severus that she was tired, he wouldn't have ever guessed. She used one of her hands, reaching down on his cock and stroking the part which wasn't able to fit inside her mouth. She pulled back for a second, and Severus immediately had both of his hands around her head. 

She spat on his cock, and he winced at tbe coldness, he gritted his teeth and gently pushed her back to work on his cock. She spread the spit all over his cock, and started stroking him and took him in her mouth again. With one hand in his dick, she used her other to fondle his balls. She gently squeezed them, immediately feeling Severus tighten his grip on her hair. She continued playing with them, and Severus took control once again. He started fucking her mouth, being careful enough to gag her, but not to be rough with her. He had so much restraint on himself, he was so close to absolutely ruining her, he could if he wanted to, but he didn't.

He stopped her as soon as possible, he didn't want to come just yet. He wanted to fuck her, make love to her, give her his child and then do it all over again. He smirked thinking of her reaction when he'd ask her for another child.

He now pulled away and walked towards the foot of the bed. Slowly removing his robes along the way, aware of the attention he wad getting from YN. 

As soon as he was undressed, he didn't waste a second, pulled YN. He pulled her from her legs towards the foot of the bed. YN looked spent, but he wasn't done yet. She knew, why they were doing this in the first place. He waited for this, and so did she. 

Without any warning, he grabbed her legs and placed them on his shoulders. Now Aware of the wide height difference between them, Severus let out a small laugh, looking at them. She couldn't help it either, she felt silly and it relax her even more with this. To overcome this gap, he climbed onto the bed, placing his knees on the either side of her, and gently lifting her feet back again on his shoulders. He kneeled near her, and their sex's didn't seem so far away. 

She was already stretched, the thought. The only reason if even let her go down on him was due to the sole reason that he didn't want to overstimulate her. 

He grabbed his dick and started teasing her once again. Running the tip from her clit to her slit, imitating the teasing from earlier. She whined and chuckled at him, which made him smile too, "Say it. Say that you want it just as bad as I do" he spoke, looking at her with desperation. And she immediately nodded, agreeing to his words. "I do. I really Really.. do want this severus. Please- please I beg you, fill me up. Let us have a child of our own" she spoke, in a sultry voice that seemed to do it for him. 

He gently pushed himself inside her, aware of how tight and sensitive she wad today. She was already moaning and clutching around his tip. Even she couldn't believe how ridiculously sensitive and tight she was. 

Severus pushed all the way in earning a cry from her figure below him. Severus stayed still for a moment, waiting for her to adjust and immediately continuing.

He continued thrusting into her, reminding himself, every once in a while to be gentle, but being unable to contain himself as he looked at her ruined form below him. She looked mesmerizing, even while she wad such a mess. She reached out for him, grabbing his hands and pulling herself towards him. He gently slid her legs off his shoulders and instead started lowering himself onto her. Both if them, kissed eachother passionately. Once again, tears left her eyes as the Pleasure began taking the two of them. 

Severus, felt himself getting closer, he knew he wouldn't last long. "I love you, YN" he whispered as he laid his forehead on hers, she moaned loudly in response, arching her back, closing her eyes to subdue the Pleasure, she wants to day it back, he knew. He saw her struggling to murmur anything as he sped up his thrusts. He gritted his teeth, closing his eyes too, as she started screaming. The promise of being gentle was being broken, but none of them cared, for both of them was very busy in their won pleasure.

"Argh!" Jerked Severus, pulling back from her, feeling himself ejaculating inside her.  
In a hurry, as if she was scared, she responded back to him. "I- I love you too! I really love you sev!" She jerked towards him, hugging him all the while he emptied himself inside her.

They kissed passionately once again, both of them now aware of the fact that a new guest would be joining them in a few months, and neither could hold in their smiles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any requests feel free to write them inthe comments


	3. A New Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Hogwarts celebrates Christmas, YN and Severus excuse themselves away from the festivites, where somehow YN ends up in Slytherin boys dorm and things escalate. ;)

Alas, the most waited festival of the year had arrived. It was Christmas time in Hogwarts, and as expected most students of the school had left Hogwarts for a little holiday to spend with their families. This includes most of the pureblood Slytherins, who instead of getting disgusted at wizarding community celebrating a muggle festival, actually enjoyed it. 

Severus, sat alone, at the very end of the Slytherin table in the great hall. Once again he was reminded of how many students left as there were barely a handful of them in the great hall. This included YN. It was difficult, getting along with Severus, he knew that, but once she realised Severus' existence, she did very little to avoid him. At first he was frustrated, very angry at her constant nagging, but then, he got used to it. And slowly he started liking her presence next to him, and then, out of no where he realised he was in love. It was stupid, he considered it, he was still not over Lily's rejection, and tried very best to talk to her, but she continued ignoring him and his efforts.

Then, the Yule ball happened. Both of them drunk out of their limits and confessed their feelings about each other. If was odd after that, both of them started ignoring each other until they realised they missed each other. It's been almost a year since then, now here the both of them are, in a secret relationship. It was not wise of him to have a relationship in the middle of the war,while he was going to be a deatheater, but he managed everything pretty well. Definately taking advantage of his occulmency.

He sighed lowly, looking at her. He wished he'd spend this time with her instead. So he wasted no time suggesting this. 

A small paper airplane distracted her from her transfiguration homework. She winced at the sharp peak hitting her head, whilst unfolding the paper 

*  
Meet me near the Slytherin common room. Almost everyone has gone home, so there's nothing to worry about. We'll be all alone in my dorm.

S.  
*

She Read the note. Damn him, and now she was imagining wild things. Severus wasn't one to open up quickly but that didn't leave her from imagining erotic and lustful acts with him. Probably, if possible, she might even lose her virginity tonight. She thought and smirked at the thought. She smiled looking at him, who at a single glance from her, went back to his eating.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Time passed as they spend those moments together, curling in his arms, she was so happy. It was just the two of them in the boys dorm, and it was heavenly for the both of them. The time was forgotten as both of them talked and cherished each other. Things heated up, when he started making out.

That's how where they always went. He'd kiss her, she'd kiss him back, she'd hope for things to escalate, but either he stopped them or someone interrupted them. As she kissed him, she felt him touching her. This was new, because while they made out, he'd keep his hands on her back and make out, something was different she thought. But she didn't let that ruin the moment, she knew he'd stop again, so she didn't expect much, hoping not to damp her panties.

Suddenly his hands were all over her, he started pulling her even close on his small bed and was rough. His kisses burned with passion she never thought existed. So, unwillingly, she was getting excited again.

"Can we-?" He murmured while kissing her. Nervously, he pulled back. He felt guilty, he knew he shouldn't be doing this, they were only 17! And he probably doesn't have her consent, but she gave in without questioning. 

"Yeah!" She said, panting from the aftermath of the kisses they shared, "I would love too!" She said, smiling happily at him. Someone looking at him, so happily, without any bad intension and smily widely, was something Snape had never expected, he gave in too. He smiled warmly at her, looking at her hair which he made a mess up. He pulled her by her arms, pulling her into his lap and kissing her again. 

Now he understood what people meant by teenage eagerness. Never had he had such a feeling towards anyone, never in his life did he ever wanted to make love to anyone. She ignited new feelings into him, feelings he didn't hate. He smiled in his kiss, finally being given permission to escalate things. 

*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*

**Smut Incoming**

*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*

He started by unbuttoning her shirt, slowly, taking all the time he had, since no one would disturb them. He kissed her tenderly, pulling the shirt out if the skirt, he took it off. Pulling away from the kiss, looking at her. He didn't want to admit this , but he was nervous. A light blush spread across his face, which she noticed and pointed out. 

"Awww, you're a virgin!" She laughed at him, whilst he turned his head away. "The.. same can probably be said about you too!" He defended himself. "I mean, you're not wrong." She said, looking him in the eyes and taking off the shirt she wore. She bit her lip, wanting to seduce him badly. And she was proud to say, it worked.

She laid herself before him, sleeping in front of him, whilst he continued staring down at her almost naked form. He noticed, her skirt was starting to get higher while she was moving. She smiled at him, and looked at the entirety of him. She winked at him when she realised the Bulge that grew inside of Severus' pants. 

Wanting to tease him more, she started playing with her breasts. Taking her bra off, and revealing her perky breasts to the cold air of his dorms. Severus stayed still, as he took in a huge whiff of air. Eventually unable to control himself, he gave in.

He moved on top of her, sliding his hands all the way from her face to her breasts, being careful to touch them. She whimpered against him and arched her back when his fingers slightly went over her nipples, which released an unexpected moan from her. At the sound she produced, all the blood rushed to Severus' crotch, hardening him. Severus suppressed a moan, and went back to his tasks. He took her hands, which fitted perfectly in his huge ones and raised them above her head, leaving her with little to no control. He obviously didn't tie them up, it was there first time after all. 

Severus lowered himself never her breasts, and started sucking on the supple skin. He continued doing so, pleased everytime he heard soft gasps and whimpers leave her mouth. She felt wonderful under his soft licks and occasional pinches, but now, she wanted to give in her part too. 

In less than a moment, Severus was flipped on his back, laying against the bed with a confusing look on his face. She kept smirking at him, now going towards him, laying by his side and kissing him.

She wanted to be dominated, but also wanted to dominate her first ever sexual experience. She took his head in her hands and began kissing him deeply, all the while his hands wrapped themselves around her waist. She giggled in between kisses at the soft touches but then felt a tug on her skirt.

Severus took off her skirt, he stopped kissing her and looked at her. Carefully, while still maintaining the eye contact, he slipped in his fingers inside her panties. She loudly gasped at the sudden intrusion,but felt at ease with his eyes. He would never hurt her, and she knew that. 

He started playing with her, lightly at first. Trying not to force himself onto her. He bought his fingers to her clit, and remained still when she whined. She wasn't used to this either. Sure she had touched herself down before, but no one else other than Severus today had done that, and she was quite grateful it was Severus.

Severus started going down, feeling the wetness that covered her panties from the inside. He groaned softly at her, and looking at his expression, she chuckled. "Sorry, but I can't help it". 

He came infront of her sex, staring at the damp patch on her panties, he could do this right now. He could tear your panties apart and eat ber out, but something stopped him, he was hesitant. He knew he shouldn't be, she wasn't! Yet he felt this urge to ask for her consent first, which he knew he surely had. He looked up at her form, and the shade of his black eyes became darker at her. She looked so messy, even though they had barely done anything sexual. 

"Can I?" He asked, feeling unsure of himself. She looked down at him with her eyes painted in deep lust, "ah! Severus Snape, so sexy, asking for a girl's consent. Aren't you going to be a death Eater of something? You should force your way" she joked, before smiling idly and nodding briefly at him.

And Severus got to work, he gently whispered against her skin, to keep her hands above her head, and not to move them. "Or else, I'll have to tie them" he murmured, looking at her, while simultaneously taking off the panties from her hips. "Demanding, aren't you, sev?" She teased him before doing as he said. 

Now Severus looked at her sex, admiring it, noticing how different yet similar it looked to the ones he'd see in the magazine's regulus slipped in. She wasn't too hairy down there, a good amount, and as she spread her legs, he saw how beautifully wet she was. Glossy, dripping and a faint but beautiful smell of sex waved in the atmosphere.

She began whining, wriggling her hips, asking him to do something while her hands were still above her head. And severus was delighted to give her the attention she deserved. He pulled her down a bit from her position with his arms behind her thighs pulling them, adjusting so that, he'd get her pussy right in front of his mouth, while her thighs touched his shoulders. She shuddered at the sudden aggression, but enjoyed it nonetheless when he started licking. He used his tongue, cleverly in so many ways that she found it hard to focus on his face. She wanted to see him licking her out, so that she could tease him later about it, but she felt small butterflies in her stomach suggesting not to.

She sat on her elbows now, trying to focus, when all of a sudden, he went from licking to sucking. She gasped loudly from the shock, having not expecting that. Severus knitted his brows together and moaned at the sweet taste she left in her mouth. He could have only this forever he thought, a silly thought really, but not a lie at all. He felt her reaction towards his sudden change quite pleasing, if he could, he would want to give her this sort if attention everyday. 

She knew she shouldn't have underestimated him. She regretted getting on her elbows, wanting to look at him when she suddenly felt roped pulling her arms towards the headrest of the bed. Son of bitch tied her to the bed upon noticing her going against his wishes. 

A finger soon entered her, and this was where Severus was very careful. He had read in the magazine that sex for a first timer, especially for a female was painful, so He reminded himself to be gentle with her. 

Slowly as the fingered entered her, she winced. She HAD fingered herself before, she had even tried using to a spell to magically lick at her pussy, but to no avail, sex magic was different and difficult. Severus' hands were bigger than hers, heck the whole of him was, so it was no suprised she were wincing in pain as his finger fully entered her. She left out small gasps and tried calming herself. It felt different, very much, having someone else other than herself touch her, and what was better, is that she had no idea what he would do next.

Severus noticed her gasps and whimpered and slowly started thrusting his finger in and out of her, her damp sex clenching around his finger everytime he thrusted. He suppressed a groan. This felt too good for him, he wanted to give his cock what it wanted, but he knew he couldn't.

When he felt she was stressed enough for another, he slowly slipped in another one. "Ahh!" She lowly groaned, and clenched even more around his fingers. "Calm down YN, Relax" he whispered. And she did exactly that, even though the situation was anything but relaxing, very hot instead.

He started going in and out again, scissoring her open. Suddenly, while thrusting, she let out a loud moan. Smirking to himself, Severus hit the spot again, gaining another reaction out of him, which satisfied him a lot. And being the evil prick he was, he continued nudging the spot everytime he thrusted in, occasionally wiggling his fingers in her.

"Ahhhh! Sev- uh! Please don't-" she said, with her eyes still closed, and a thin layer of sweat laying in her forehead. "Don't act, as if you don't enjoy it!" He teasingly scolded her. "You love don't you? Having my fingers thrust into you, bringing you close to edge?" He asked, and she moaned again. She was a sucker for dirty talk, but often time while masterbating, she felt quite awkward talking to herself like that.

Adding to her pleasure, severus lowered himself and started licking her clit. And she started whimpering uncontrollably now, Severus having to hold he hips as to stop them from moving but it did very little. 

"That's it" Severus paused, pulling himself away from the luxury between her legs, "come here you evil witch" he spoke as he stood up from the bed, quickly unfastening his belt and undoing his trousers. And she listened to him, while she was still on the bed and he was on the edge of it, she decided to lay on her stomach towards Severus crotch. This did two things for her, first, she would be able to take Severus cock inside her mouth and two, he would be able to look at her butt. 

His cock springed out, fully erect with a deep red, Angry tip. Immediately, not wanting to wait, she launched himself at his cock. Severus' mouth released a heavy groan as she started leaving small kisses on the tip of his cock. She took her time, lightly kissing and smoothly licking at the tip. And this was enough for Snape. He gasped a tight hold of his hands on her hair and nudged it. "No, teasing" he said, looking down at her, she still has a small smirk plastered on her face, but she decided to listen to him again. 

She started licking his shaft, the earlier small licks became long ones. She licked a whole line from his balls to the tip, all the while being eye-to-eye with Severus, who was having enough. Her smooth buttocks didn't help either. The only thing he wanted to do was to spank them until they were bruised purple, he thought of that, and knew he should keep that in mind for another time.

The hands in her hair, tightened their grip and pulled her mouth down, making her take his manhood in her mouth. "No, more.. teasing. Do you understand?" He commanded, feeling goosebumps on him due to the cold room. 

She nodded yes, while he was in her mouth. Her mouth wide open, he whimpered at how pretty she looked. Soon she began working on his shaft, going up and down, in a pattern occasionally breaking the rhythm. Severus randomly, used her and thrusted his cock deep down his throat. And he loved the sounds she produced. She gagged, once he started face fucking her, her noises continuing but becoming desperate afterwards. He pulled out his cock, and she gasped loudly for air. She looked satisfied, and smiled innocently at him all the while trying to even iut her breathing.

No soo ner than rather they decided on choosing a position. Severus suggested doggy style at first, since it would be a lot less messy with the blood and so they decided in that.

He had her on all her four's on the bed, still in incharge he controlled her hips, pulling her legs towards the edge of the bed and having her beautiful arse stick out in the air. 

He lowered himself, and kissed the soft supple skin of her butt, fully engrossed in that. Once done, he started moving his tongue from her smooth buttocks to her pussy, he knew she was wet and he wasn't disappointed with the glistering liquid now taken its place once again on her slit. She looked awfully delicious, so Severus wasted no time, and pulled himself back allowing his desparate need of wanting to fuck her soon to be fulfilled as he positioned himself on her slit. Slowly rubbing the wet liquid with his cock's tip, gaining whimpers from her.

Once assured, he started pushing himself into her, being careful in the process. She felt the pain the stretch, but she calmed herself down. Not wanting to scream she bite down on her lips as Severus Kept pushing himself in. Midway, Severus felt that he may need to force inside her now. And she felt it too, she was now a bit scared, obviously she didn't regret ever doing this, it's just that she was a bit nervous. And understandbly so was Severus, "I will thrust in deep now, this may hurt my love" he whispered softly lowering himself and placing a soft kiss on your naked back. 

You nodded in understanding and braces yourself for the pain. Severus grabbed her hips and positioned himself back, finding the will power to thrust in her knowing he will hurt her. 

Soon she felt a piercing pain inside her, unable to overcome she gasped loudly and softly yelled in pain, feeling blood run down her smooth thighs.

If he was gross enough, sev would go as far as to say that he was disgusted by the sight of the blood, but he was not. It meant something, she allowed him to take her virginity, the trust she had in Severus was huge, and surely he didn't want to disappoint her. 

At her agreement, he slowly started moving, feeling even more blood gush down her thighs, somehow, getting very hot at that. She moaned softly at his thrusts, but it was noticeable that he was not able to control himself. Sometimes he'd change his soft movements and roughly entered her, and then quickly went back to his previous ways once she yelled.

His thrusting was now going smoothly thanks to the lube he decided to keep in the drawers. It did hurt her but not as much. She felt tear on her pussy but the pain was soon turned into pleasure. Severus succeeded in hitting her g-spot, him noticing her shaken at the sudden pleasure she gained, he smiled with a evil intend as he continued thrusting her and hitting the same spot. 

Her moans, her tight not-so-virgin pussy were going to be the death of him. He joined in with her in the moaning, as he enjoyed the Pleasure she gave him. He too was now getting immense joy. Soon, she started clenching around his cock, at which he moaned and slapped her right buttock. He knew she was close now and so was he, so he wasted no time by pulling her up. Her back was now against Severus' chest, as his thrusted continued. He slolwy slipped his hands onto her sex and began speedily rubbibg her clit.

At the immense pleasure, she started screaming loudly, closing her eyes and throwing herself against his chest. He was close too now, she felt when he gasped her hips highly and speeded their thrusts.

"Ah fuck!" She groaned when she felt him release himself, inside you, coating your warm pink walls with his white cum. The two of your stayed in the same position for the entire time until your breathes were back to the two of you again. He pulled out, and immediately winced at the mess created.

"Scourgify" he said and the blood spattered in some places were gone. YN allowed herself to grab her own wand wanting to clean herself off, but was interrupted by Severus, grabbing her hand. 

"I'll clean you" he said, taking yoru wand and placing it on the desk, "ah don't worry, I'll do it myself" she said.

"I don't quite remember asking" he teased her, pulling himself and her towards the bathroom in the dorm.

Severus wanted to be gentle against with her, it was as if she was the most fragile object on earth. So he wasted no effects in slowly cleaning her with the warm bath water, taking his time, knowing they aren't going to leave the bathroom anytime soon. He isn't just going to clean her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will probably be releasing a tease chapter, it will be shorter than others and will only feature a small smut, which I may or may not include as a upcoming Oneshot. I am thinking of releasing a chapter with the pronunces he/him now, idk when that will be out though. AND OMG 30 KUDOS? YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME. Oh and also, happy belated Thanksgiving


End file.
